The Cursed Cottage
by StArFiReGiRl101
Summary: A girl is trying to get to her sick brother, but she is lost. She turns to a lonely Cottage, and goes to ask for directions. She is invited in, only to discover a terrible secret. She must discover a way to reach her brother before it is too late.


I wasn't sure where I was going. It was dark and I was beginning to think I was lost.

I spotted a house up ahead, the lights bright in the dark night. I figured I would ask them for directions, possibly some water.

I walked up to their door and waited apprehensively. The door slowly opened. A girl with long black hair tied back was standing in the entrance.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. It was as if she rarely got visitors. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Laredith? I think I'm lost." I admitted. The girl looked outside and seemed positively aghast.

"You can't be out here at this time of night! Come in, come in!" she said quickly. I hesitated. I normally didn't like entering strangers houses.

"That's okay, if you'll just point me in the direction, then I can-" I began but she shook her head again.

"No, no, it's just not safe!" she insisted. I sighed.

"Okay, then." I said and I slowly stepped through the threshold. The cottage was much bigger on the inside.

"Mostly everyone is asleep, come and get some water, you must have been travelling for a while!" she said. I nodded, looking at the walls and everything as we travelled further into the cottage.

"What's your name?" I asked as we stepped through a door into what looked like a kitchen.

"Oh! My name is Jasmine," she beamed at me. I noticed someone else was in the kitchen too. It was a girl with darker skin, raven black hair, wearing a green robe.

"Tia! We have a guest!" Jasmine said, elated. Tia turned around and looked surprised.

"Really? We usually don't get visitors," she said, contemplating this. Jasmine waved a hand.

"I know, aren't we lucky? Oh," she stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name!" she said, blushing. I waved a hand.

"It's fine. My name is Ro. Well, Rowyn, but people call me Ro." I answered. Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"That is darling! Anyway, Tia, can we get that water?" she asked quickly. She spoke fast paced, as if she were afraid she would forget how to talk if she didn't speak fast enough.

Tia smiled and nodded.

"Oh, my name is Tiana, the girls just call me Tia," Tia told me. I nodded.

"That's really pretty." I said and she beamed.

"Why thank you, I like it myelf." she turned and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, filled it with water, and then handed it to me.

The door opened behind me and I turned as I drank my water. It felt so good going down my dry throat. I finished it in 3 gulps. I put the glass down to see a girl with incredibly long blonde hair peering in with a girl with red hair overlooking her.

"Who's this?" the blonde girl asked.

"Rowyn, she's visiting." Jasmine said. I didn't understand why she got so excited at that. Visitors must be scarce. Blondie's eyes widened and she squealed, running in and hugging me.

"Oh- hi," I said, taken aback. She stepped back.

"Sorry, we don't get visitors often." she explained quickly.

"I gathered," I smiled.

"My name is Rapunzel! This is Ariel," Rapunzel pointed to the red head. She waved. I waved back.

"Out of your bowl for a bit, Ariel?" Tia asked, walking over to us. Bowl? That was an odd thing to ask. I decided not to pry.

"Just until Cindy cleans it. I don't know why she won't let me clean my own bowl, it's like she's obsessed with cleaning." Ariel said exasperated.

"Have you met Cindy?" Jasmine said and Ariel nodded.

"Right. Well, I'm off to bed! Rapunzel just wanted a snack before bedtime." Ariel said. Tia looked sharply at Rapunzel who waved feebly.

"No." Tia said immediately.

"But Tia! I'm starving!" Rapunzel protested.

"Rapunzel, we just had dinner two hours ago, you'll be fine until morning. The kitchen is closed." Tia said firmly. Rapunzel groaned.

"Well, where's Rowyn staying?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"She'll have to stay on the couches, we don't really have a guest room." Jasmine said, giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh, that's fine." I said. Jasmine nodded.

"I'll go get sheets!" Tia said and she was off.

"Goodnight, Rowyn!" Ariel and Rapunzel said in sync. They exited the kitchen.

"They seem friendly." I commented and Jasmine smiled.

"They like you." she said and I smiled back. "Come, I'll show you the living room."

I followed Jasmine into the living room. It was really cute and quaint. There were two couches, a rug, a coffee table, and portraits of the girls on the walls. I was fascinated by them.

"These are so cute!" I said, looking at each picture. Jasmine nodded.

"It's all of us," she said. I was amazed there were so many.

"Are you all related?" I asked. Jasmine looked at me.

"Oh no. Actually, I think only Elsa and Anna are related. But the rest of us, nope." she said. I nodded, but didn't say anything.

How odd.

Tia came in a second later with the sheets. She went right ahead and put them on the couch for me, batting away my protests for helping her. She then pulled out a blanket from behind one of the couches and gave it to me. I thanked her.

"If you need anything, just ask. Jasmine is on the first floor, her name is on the door. I'm upstairs, but it would be better if you went to Jasmine. It gets pretty dark, and navigating in the dark is dangerous." Tia said. I nodded.

"Okay, I think you're set!" Jasmine said.

"Thank you, so much, you guys." I said. I was quite relieved I wouldn't have to travel in the dark.

"Goodnight!" The girls chorused and they were gone.

I laid down on the couch and I put the blanket on. The couch was quite comfy. I let myself drift off to my dreams.

I was awake it seemed 5 seconds later. The room was completely dark. Except I could see a bit of light coming from underneath the door. I heard a low mumble of voices.

I walked silently to the door and held my breath.

"...this doesn't mean it's almost time, does it?"

"We haven't had a single visitor in over 10 years! This has to mean something!"

"But what if she's just another princess and is trapped?"

"She didn't seem royal."

"None of this matters! Sooner or later all our villains will come back and try to destroy us. If anything we should enlist her to help save us."

"Why did you let her in, Jasmine? Why did you trap her here?"

"I had no choice! She could be the key to setting us free!" Jasmine said.

My breathing was accelerating without my noticing it. What on earth were they going on about. I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I seemed glued to the door.

"Let's just see what happens in the morning. If she's trapped, then she can help us. If not-"

"If not, we'll see what happens."

It seemed as if the meeting was adjourned and I quickly scampered back to my sofa bed. The door suddenly opened and light poured in.

"Merida, what are you doing?!" someone hissed.

"Sorry, just wanted a look." the door closed abruptly.

My stomach was twisting and I felt like the air was getting thinner. I couldn't be trapped here. I had to get back to my brother.

I was no Princess.


End file.
